Surprise at the Salon
by amethyst-rose
Summary: This is what happens when you let your mother book a hairdressers appointment for you. D/G. Response to a challenge at The DG Forum.


This was written in response to Boogum's Challenge at The DG Forum.

**Requirement/Prompt:** Haircut. Must be DG.

**Length:** 300 word minimum.

**Surprise at the Salon**

As she flipped open her appointment book for the day, Ginny Weasley stopped dead in her tracks. There had to be a mistake? Surely? As if he of all people would trust a Weasley to cut his precious hair?

"Sonja!"

"Is this some kind of a mistake?" Ginny asked, pointing down at the name before her.

"No, not at all. I believe his mother made the appointment for him."

"Right."

Ginny was stumped. Yes, Narcissa Malfoy was one of her many high profile clients, but from what she had said Draco always went to Fabio something-a-rather in an extremely exclusive salon in France. It would prove to be an interesting afternoon.

The Ministry of Magic Annual Gala Ball was being held that night so not only was Ginny run off her feet but she had all staff on deck dealing with the barrage of customers getting colour touch ups and styling for the big event. Ginny was just finishing a classic up-do on the Minister of Magic's wife for tonight's ministry ball when the salon door burst open.

"Trust him to make a dramatic entrance"

Ginny tried her best not to laugh, she hadn't expected the minister's wife of all people to make a comment like that.

"Draco Malfoy. Here for my 2pm appointment" he drawled, casually leaning against the counter and surveying the salon.

Sonja led him to an empty chair. "Your stylist will be with you in a few minutes"

. . .

Ginny sucked in a deep breath, may as well get it over and done with.

"Mr Malfoy, my name is Ginny, I will be your stylist for the day" she spoke evenly, keeping to the standard new client greeting.

Draco looked up in shock. "Weasley! A Weasley is the stylist my mother rants and raves over!"

Ginny merely smiled. "Well I am the best in the country"

"There has been a mistake. I'll get my hair done elsewhere." He snarled.

"Sure. You do that. Try find a decent salon with a free appointment before the ball tonight." she replied with a smirk.

Without another word he got up and quickly strode out the door.

"He'll be back" Sonja said to Ginny as the door clicked shut.

"Oh I know" she replied with a grin. It would be funny to watch him try talk his way out of that one.

Fifteen minutes later and he was back. By that time Ginny had already moved onto her next client.

"Weasley. It would appear you are correct." he started.

Ginny merely raiser her eyebrow in response.

"And. . . I was . . . Damn it. Can you do my hair or not?"

He almost looked apologetic, well as apologetic as a Malfoy could be anyway.

Ginny was sorely tempted to tell him where to go, but she was rather enjoying having him at her mercy and then there was the fact that his mother was one of her most regular and loyal clients.

Completely ignoring him, Ginny looked to Sonja. "Do you think we can fit him in?"

Picking up on what her boss was upto Sonja started to flip through the appointment book and pretended to mull them over.

"Well . . . If we push Mr Newman back by 10 and get Natalie to cover Mrs Zabini it could be done"

"Take him to the chair over there and get him ready. I'll be done shortly."

. . .

"Interesting version of an apology there, Malfoy." Ginny said nonchalantly as she readjusted the gown roughly.

"Malfoy's do not apologise." came the typical response.

"They should. Especially when they make a fool of themselves and then need someones help."

"Fine. I'm sorry alright." He spat out.

"When making an apology one should actually mean it. Especially when the person they are apologising to is the someone is doing something that could alter their appearance. I mean you wouldn't want to end up with blue hair now would you?" Ginny grinned. If he was going to be such a prat, then she was going to have some fun.

Draco paled at the comment, Ginny could almost see the thoughts rushing through his brain.

"Alright, alright. Weasley I apologise. There must be some redeeming quality in your skills if mother will only have her hair done by you"

She smiled. "Much better. So how are you having your hair done today?"

"Not blue would be a start."


End file.
